Good Girl
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: The Alluring Ninja Girl can't show up on camera, but she's got a backstage pass to the Ultimate tournament. There's just one catch...


"Hmph, is that all you've got, girlie?"

Bowser's smoky growl bristled in Mai's ears as she rubbed her free breasts across his fat dick. She shuffled forward on her knees, trying to wrap more of her legendary tits around the king's cock. And yet even her bosom wasn't enough to engulf him - not hers alone.

The little chair groaned under his weight as he traded glowers with the busty kunoichi on her knees before him. Contrary to assumption, the Koopa King's cock was only bumpy and irregular in shape - hardly the terrifying spiky horror that most people would presume. Still, the size of this monster between her tits wasn't making her attempts any easier. "Get some lotion will you? Feels like I'm humping sandpaper."

_Ptoo!_

Mai's response was to hock a fat wad of spit over his dick before letting her boobs smear it down. Bowser groaned and leaned back, resting his meaty palms on the table behind him as he let her repeat her actions. "groooh...that's better."

She proceeded, free from the king's heckling. Mai leaned in and nipped against Bowser's crown. His hard, humid cock made her sweat like she was in a sauna, but thankfully wasn't hot enough to sear her fair skin.

She was torn - on the one hand she was allowed access to the tournament even with that ridiculous restriction due to her 'attire', provided she stay behind the scenes. The condition of being a Smasher cum-bucket was hardly even a concern for her, since it meant she could flaunt, suck, and fuck as she pleased without a care in the world.

But so far her experience had been with a lot of monsters, and a fat plumber. Admittingly, she'd enjoyed the latter one quite a bit. '_God, the things he can do with those arms...I thought I was gonna melt.'_

**Bowser, please report to the Arena for match #1106653.**

Mai gasped as Bowser grabbed the back of her head and shoved her face against his girth. Her wide eyes darted around his dick to see the displeased king's scowl. His other fist closed around his cock as he started jerking himself off. "Ugh...guess I gotta do this myself. Open wide!"

"What are yo-Gaaah!"

Mai's protests were cut short as scalding, bubbly cum exploded across her face. The busty ninja's eyes squeezed shut to prevent herself further harm as she was forced to accept her brand new mask. The salty, almost acrid scent of Bowser's musk filled her nostrils. Her open mouth was soon flooded with the stuff, churning between her teeth. Mai tasted the Koopa King's cum. It was rancid, putrid...and had an odd tinge of sweetness.

He collapsed back with a hearty sigh."Guuuuuh...damn, I needed that."

With laborious strength, Boswer rose to his feet, letting his now-limp cock dangle near the floor. He retracted his spent loins back behind his shell before leaving the cum-soaked Mai on the floor.

The king snorted before sparing a last glance at the still-shocked Mai. "Nice rack, girlie - welcome to the tournament."

He left her in the corner of the break room, covered from head to tits in koopa cum. She was blind to the world around her as her new face mask cooled at an unbearably slow pace.

Mai heard screams as she tried to shake the cum out of her hair to no avail. It was a woman's voice - likely one of the other 'VIP' guests that paid for their access with free use. She couldn't make out the voice, but based on what little she knew it was likely either a busty bar brawler or an interpol agent with killer legs. '_Wonder when they'll be doing another group meet.'_ she mused

The kunoichi finally stirred after some time and attempted to open her eyes. They were sealed shut by Bowser's cum, and a cursory brush of her knuckles against her bare legs only succeeded in transferring some of the mess. '_great.'_

Mai gingerly rose, still on her knees. She blindly groped for something to clear her eyes with. '_There should be some napkins somewhere...wait, is that it?'_

Her fingers wrapped around something - something thick. '_This feels like...pants?'_

"_Heh heh heh he!"_

"_Guh-huh?"_

* * *

_Glrk Glrk Glrk Glrk_

Mai's labored grunts choked out as she struggled against the Dog's dick. Spunk-soaked tits wiped against the tile floor as she was spit-roasted between two beastly Smashers. Her throat bulged in and out as she was forced up and down his girth by the bear in her ass.

Banjo's fat dick sent jolts of searing pain and mind-numbing pleasure through her. His fat fists were clinging to her hips for support as he smacked her fat ass against his crotch. Mai's eyes rolled back as tears flowed down her cheeks - it hurt.

But felt so _good._

Nearby, Tooie and the Duck glanced back as their co-smashers kept rutting away. The two birds shook their heads before returning the match, captivated by the ace flier of Star Fox. They let the bear and dog have their fun, especially since they weren't up for another round in some time

Lascivious echoes and shrieks filled the break room, reaching the ears of the other Smashers. Most had the courtesy to ignore the common occurrence, while one or two watched in curiosity. Mai certainly brought some new opportunities to the table, beyond just being the hottest new piece of ass.

Most of them had already had turns with Tifa and Chun-Li due to how long the two had been there. It said something that theseSmashers opted for the break room and not the lounge where the two smash sluts were currently entertaining their fellow fighters. Sometimes it was better to just unwind the old fashioned way.

But Mai - Mai was new and had pretty much settled into her conditional role with a wink, smile, and her ever-jiggling tits. Few had had the privilege of her, and some were eager at the chance now.

Mai's mind was on overdrive as she was spit roasted between two animals. It didn't really matter that they were more sentient or 'animated' compared to the benign animals she knew - in her eyes, she was still committing bestiality - something that she'd never once considered in her wildest fancies. _I'm never looking at dogs the same way again...or bears._

The kunoichi knew the score going in - if she took this VIP role, she was free for all, including the inhuman smashers. Some like the pink puffball showed no interest in such a pleasurable invitation and were content to ignore her. The majority though already made it clear that they'd be coming for her and her massive tits. Men, women, dragons, humanoids, robots, a goddamn plant - all of them were looking for a piece of the action.

And she was more than eager to share.

Mai snapped out of her fantasies as a paw slammed her head down. Her cheeks ballooned out as a swelling knot quickly filled her stunned mouth. Watery doggy cum poured down her throat to her waiting stomach.

Mai winced at the lump in her mouth. It may have been on the small side, but the knot insured it would stay sealed between her cheeks as she ate lots of doggy batter. The Dog didn't even bother to assume its position and simply remained reclined on the ground, snickering as she was fucked by the bear.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed - the chatter from the monitors droned in her ears as she was kept pinned to the Dog's dick. Mai heard shuffling behind her as Smashers entered and left, none inclined to go over and check on her. They left her alone with her two current partners and her rapidly depleting lungs.

Mai's vision was growing darker now - she'd lost track of how long she'd been sucking down the Dog's cock, eating cum like it was her last meal. Her ass no longer felt sore as it was stretched around Banjo's bearable boner. Her back thrusts became more labored as her lungs slowly ran out of air...

...

"Pwah!"

She coughed out watery dog cum as air came rushing down her taxed throat. Heavy, labored gasps run in her own ears as her vision slowly sharpened. She was just lucid enough to feel a mocking pat on her head followed by shuffling paws, a clinking dog tag, and that ever-damnable snicker. '_I think I hate that mutt.'_

"Guh-huh!"

Mai glanced back in time to see Banjo slam in her ass. The stunned woman was sent forward as her ass was pushed up into the air. Floppy tits slid through puddles of dog cum as her legs were sent flying over her head. Her rump was pumped full of bear batter as she came to a realization.

'_...So this is my life now, huh.'_

* * *

_WHAM!_

Incineroar rushed into the breakroom, snarling angrily. The heel pokemon was _livid_ at its humiliating loss, and needed something, or someone, to quell his fury. What he needed was some fine class pussy, and he knew exactly where to get it.

"-Roar!"

The pokemon eyed the room - a few Smasher's trying to unwind near the fridge, and Mai's ass in the air leaking cum.

Incineroar grinned.

Mai ruffled her top to let some much needed-cool air in. she was still covered in sweat from the last bout with the beasts. Her tits still hung in the open, coated in Bowser's now-dried cum. She glanced across to the clock. '_Oh, Terry;s match is soon! I should get to the sta-'"_-Aaah?!"

Suddenly Mai was up in the air, being held with her legs up and back pinned against something firm.. Warm claws dug into her thighs as she felt something prodding against her cum-dripping snatch. "_Ince~"_

She bit back a mewl as the big cat rubbed its dick against her folds. She could already feel desire pooling again, threatening to drip out of her loins. Mai arched back against Incenroar's broad, fuzzy chest. "I-I have to get to Terry's ma-aaaaah~"

Her words melted as he slid in. Pussycat penetrated pussy and left her a helpless victim to his hot, well-muscled body. A dark, throaty chuckle sent shivers down her spine. "_Cen-a."_

Mai's tongue hung out as the smug pokemon banged her. Incineroar held her in a lazy yet firm grip, keeping her legs up and her arms dangling at her sides. Its claws wrapped around her swinging calves and locked down at her nape, keeping her in a firm press as he pumped all his frustrations into the newest smash slut. His heat kept her seating like a pig on a spit, soaking up in her half-done outfit and flying off her flailing tits.

She undulated her hips, hoping to force more of Incinroar's dick in her needy twat. Toes and fingers curled as her mind melted into a sexual slop. Mai's body was rattled, but the only 'injuries' she really suffered was the throes of orgasmic bliss.

She was getting used to that.

"ROOOOOOAR!"

Incineroar bellowed as he forced his cock deep in Mai's snatch. Hot spunk filled her womb, easily overwhelming her with pokemon cream. She spasmed in his grip, eyes rolled up and tongue hanging like a bitch in heat.

**Incineroar, please report to the Arena for match #1106692.**

The pokemon snorted before depositing Mai to the ground. His now-free cock sputtered and sprayed hot cum over her gasping form. Incerneoar stormed off, leaving her in a pool of cum.

She laid there in post-orgasmic stupor. Deep, heavy gulps of air passed into her needy lungs and made her tits jiggle. Her ears twitched as she listened to the various broadcast matches playing in the breakroom.

'**The winner is… TERRY!'**

Mai grumbled in disappointment. It wasn't his first match, and it was hardly going to be his last. Still, she would've liked to have been there to watch it and cheer him on from the stadium, even if she wasn't allowed onto the sidelines.

"Ugh...I need a shower."


End file.
